


Drugged

by keycat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gang Rape, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: Gabe asks Jack to meet him to talk about their past. It doesn't go as well as Jack expected.





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not exactly up to date on Overwatch lore, lol. It's probably got plenty of plot holes and blatant canon violations, but let's be honest, that's not what you're here for, is it?
> 
> (also I wrote this for my own reasons, apologies in advance if it bothers you)

“You know, I’m really glad you came, Jack.” Gabe’s voice was easy as he regarded the commander. “I...honestly thought you wouldn’t.”

“I want to put this behind us as much as you do,” Jack said, toying with his visor, which he had taken off as soon as Gabe had started pouring drinks. He could see well enough without it, as long as he was sitting. “I was surprised to get your call. But you don’t know--” He paused, dropping his visor onto the counter, and put his hand to his mouth. Was he going to be sick? No, he thought, as the moment passed. No, he’d be fine.

“Something wrong?” Gabe asked, and the way Jack swore he saw his eyes tighten sent a thrill of adrenaline through him--adrenaline that quickly faded to a dull, throbbing numbness that was beginning to settle into his fingertips. Jack looked down at his glass, tipping it back, trying to find anything wrong with it as it’s contents sloshed over the rim, spilling onto the floor.

“Jack--” Gabe said, taking the glass and setting it down on the counter. “Are you alright?”

“I--I need my visor--” Jack swallowed dryly, scrabbling blindly at the counter for his discarded visor. His throat felt like it was going to close up as the reality of the situation began to sink in. He’d been drugged. He’d trusted Gabe, and it had been his last mistake. “Gabe, you--” His throat worked soundlessly as he grabbed a fistful of his own jacket, he could barely get a grip on the stiff leather as he tried to fight off the sluggish feeling that was spreading through him with alarming speed.

Gabe reassuringly patted Jack’s cheek, then stood up and wiped his hands on his pants before striding around the other side of the counter, picking up Jack’s visor and taking it with him. “Relax, Jack. Just lie back and enjoy it.”

Jack tried to stand up, he wasn’t going down without a fight, that was for sure--

“ _ Jack!” _ Gabe snapped, sprinting back around the counter to Jack’s side, who had collapsed onto the floor as soon as he stood up; he’d grabbed futilely at the counter on his way down and sent his empty glass sprawling over the side of it, shattering on the tile with a crash loud enough that he prayed someone would hear. Gabe was rolling him onto his back now, stroking his jaw, still encased in the framework for his visor, down his neck, tugging at the zipper of his jacket, and a thick knot of fear was taking root in Jack’s stomach.  _ No, no, he wouldn’t...he’s not… _

“Gabe...please…” he croaked; his strength was fading quickly, he’d be unconscious soon, but Gabe wouldn’t...he’d never--

“Please, what?” Gabe asked, flashing an absolutely predatory smile, and Jack gritted his teeth against a creeping realization that he’d been set up from the start. Heavy footfalls suddenly approached from behind him, and Jack almost sighed in relief. He recognized those boots.

“McCree,” he said, struggling to sit up on his elbows, his heart swelling. Jesse McCree was a good kid. He’d never allow Gabe to go through with this. “Jesse, help me, please--”

Jesse looked to Gabe, then crouched to Jack’s opposite side, gently rolling him onto his front, which he allowed, thinking it would be an easier position to be helped up from. He only realized he was wrong when it was too late--Jesse had taken both Jack’s hands and crossed them roughly over his back, tying his arms together in such a way that restricted his movement entirely. 

“Oh, God,” Jack muttered, tears seeping from his eyes. His vision was starting to cloud heavily at the edges, and he put one final effort into struggling against his bindings.

The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Gabe chuckling low in his ear.

 

***

 

Jack slowly swam into consciousness to find he wasn’t alone. Far from it. Gabe and Jesse remained standing over him, chatting idly with Ana. He noticed with little interest that he’d been moved--he was now laying on his back on a not-entirely-uncomfortable carpet. His arms were still bound behind him, and he struggled to slide out of the rope, not that it would matter if he could free himself. He was still too groggy to fight. His boots were missing, probably discarded in a corner somewhere, and he fought against the rising terror building inside him as the reality of the situation began to sink in: he wasn’t getting out here. Not until Gabe wanted him to.

“Gabe. Don’t do this,” he said, his voice surprisingly quiet.

“Just lie back and enjoy it,” Gabe said again, crouching to Jack’s level, who fought to sit up, but suddenly McCree and Ana were at his sides, each of them taking him by the upper arm and pinning him in place. McCree clapped his free hand over Jack’s mouth, while Ana used hers to stroke Jack’s torso; he thrashed and kicked at Gabe, who avoided the kicks with ease and sat painfully on Jack’s legs. He slid one hand under Jack’s ass, gripping one cheek hard enough that it made Jack cry out and twist away, then rubbed the heel of his hand over the thick material of Jack’s pants, stretched tight over his crotch, bearing down on the soft bulge he found there.

“Hm. Just like I remember it,” Gabe said, a cloud of black smoke beginning to billow out from behind him. “You remember this little trick? Probably not. It’s been a while, hasn’t it, old man?”

Jack snorted and shook his head, watching fearfully as the black cloud filled his vision and quickly took form, a mass of writhing black arms that began to ensnare his body, slipping under his clothes to tease at his nipples, at his cock, while at the same time twisting around his arms, sloughing off the ropes as though they were yarn and forcing his arms over his head. He groaned under the force he was exerting against the wraith, but his strength was nothing compared to it.

McCree set to work on Jack’s heavy leather jacket, unzipping it and sliding it over his head, leaving it tangled around his wrists.

“Someone-- _ please-- _ Jesse, don’t--don’t do this to me--Gabe--Ana--please--” Jack said as soon as McCree lifted his hand. He stopped for a moment as he felt a gentle pinch at his nipples from Gabe, and he hissed. “Stop--please--” he mumbled, but his voice was beginning to lack the conviction it had. “Gabe-- _ unngh--” _

“Jackie, come on, now,” Gabe said soothingly, and one of the tentacles began to slide up his chest, coiling loosely around his neck. Jack snapped his mouth shut immediately and jerked his head back, but still Gabe brought the tentacle closer, letting the tip of it play over Jack’s lips before prying them open with ease and forcing it’s way in. Jack’s throat worked, he looked for a moment that he was choking, then like he was desperately trying to swallow the foreign object invading his mouth, but it was no good, it continued to slip in and out, thrusting into him while he screamed silently around it.

Ana ran her hand along Jack’s jaw once more--earning an indignant snort and a hard glare from him, which she returned with a pleased smirk--before moving to settle in between his legs, letting Gabe to situate himself over Jack’s stomach, one knee on either side of his torso. She freed the clasp of his tactical pants with a single tug, exposing his rapidly-stiffening cock under his boxers.

“I think he likes it,” she said, bending down to mouth at the bulge through the thin fabric, making Jack groan and buck involuntarily. “Hm. Definitely likes it, the little slut,” she said, motioning to McCree, who stepped forward and took a hold of Jack’s pant leg, helping her to tug them and his boxers off in one swift yank.

“You like it, Jack? You want more?” Gabe asked, allowing the mass of tentacles to spread over Jack’s legs once more, forcing them open, circling around his hole, prying apart his ass cheeks while Gabe waited for an answer. Jack frantically shook his head no, but the tentacle in his mouth suddenly became three, each of them slipping in and out of him and he screwed his eyes shut, feeling his jaw stretch as wide as it would go and he simply sat there, he was being used but his traitorous body, the body that hadn’t orgasmed or even been touched by another human being in years was desperately crying out for more; his cock was rock hard and he was almost in tears. “See, you liked that. I can tell,” Gabe said, noting the color rising in Jack’s cheeks. “Since more is what you want, more is what you’ll get.” Jack recoiled back as he felt one of the tentacles probing him open, slipping in and curling back on itself, sliding out and plunging back in, where it remained, growing slightly in size by the second, stretching him out as it fucked him relentlessly.

“Move up,” Ana commanded, and Gabe obliged, scooting forward so that he was rested on Jack’s chest, and Ana sat herself neatly over Jack’s crotch, taking his dick and guiding it into her. She hissed as it filled her, it was hot and throbbing and felt  _ fantastic  _ as she slowly sank onto it, feeling Jack try and force himself further back, away from her. She arched her back, sliding halfway off, only to bring her pelvis crashing back down against Jack’s, who moaned around the tentacles filling his mouth. His legs bent and he scrabbled against the floor, but the combined weight of both Ana and Gabe was too much.

“Jesse,” Gabe said, indicating for the younger man to come closer. “Strip, will you?” he said quietly, new tentacles forming and clouding around Jesse as he spoke. They twined around his arms, pulling them up and sliding under his shirt, pulling it off without any input from Jesse, but he simply allowed it, letting his hands drop to his groin once he was free, rubbing himself through his clothes and crawling forward on all fours. He quickly undid his belt and let his cock spring free; he took it and began thrusting into his hand while he rested the other hand on Jack’s shoulder. His lips met Gabe’s, nearly devouring him; their tongues swept against each other, darting in and out, as Jack writhed and groaned underneath them.

_ Oh, my God,  _ Jack thought; he couldn’t take it, every orifice was full with a wet, pulsing heat from the extensions of Gabe’s body, he was being  _ used _ , like an object; tears stung at his eyes again as he felt his orgasm building.  _ Please, no, don’t, please _ \--

He couldn’t stop; he groaned, practically screamed, as he emptied into Ana, who shuddered with pleasure as he coated her insides, but she didn’t stop. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Gabe’s thick body, using it as leverage, and he gasped audibly against Jesse as her fingertips grazed against his cock. More of his tentacles found their way around her body, teasing playfully at her nipples; she threw her head back as her orgasm crashed down around her.

“Oh, my God, Gabe,” she mumbled, nipping at his ear and biting his shoulder, taking the skin delicately between her teeth, sucking softly, making Gabe tip his head back and leave Jesse to roll back onto his haunches. With a sudden, fluid movement, he cinched his arms around Ana’s and yanked her forward, off Jack’s dick, directing her to go to Jesse, while at the same time retreating the tentacles from Jack’s orifices, leaving him empty, and--infuriatingly--wanting more.

“Gabe,” Jack said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks.  _ No. Don’t do it. Don’t. You’re stronger than this. _

“What is it?” Gabe’s voice was silky, low; Jack wanted to feel that voice vibrating deep in his ass, he wanted to take Gabe’s cock to the hilt, until he choked, he wanted to hear Gabe cry his name over and over and--

“ _ What, _ Jack?”

“I--I want--”

“Use your words, old man.”

“Don’t make me say it,” Jack whispered, but he knew Gabe was absolutely going to make him say it. “Please--please don’t stop. I want--” He whimpered as the wraith returned, slowly crawling up his body, caressing his face and neck. 

“You want what?” Gabe asked.

“I want you to fuck me again,” Jack said, causing fresh tears to spring free and blood to rush to his cheeks.

Gabe grinned and allowed the tentacles to swarm over Jack again; reluctantly, tearfully, he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the tentacles coiled around his head to invade him again. He was only partially aware of Ana stepping off his body and crawling to Jesse, leaving him alone with Gabe, who had made short work of him, restraining him fully with the tentacles, penetrating him, taking hold of his spent cock.

“Moan for me, Jack,” Gabe panted, and Jack obliged; his whole body stiffened and arched backwards as he came a second time, moaning loud enough that it vibrated the tentacles wrapped around his face.

Jack wasn’t sure when the tentacles in his mouth were replaced by Gabe’s cock, all he knew was that when he suddenly looked up, his vision was obscured by Gabe’s abdomen, and the thick black hair curled around his groin. “You like that, Jack?” Gabe asked, and Jack felt the wraith inside him thrusting harder, jerking his body in time with the jackhammer pace set by Gabe’s strong hips. “Answer me,” Gabe snarled, fisting a hand into Jack’s hair.

“ _ Mm, mmhmm.”  _ Jack felt his body gearing up for yet another orgasm but he was spent, he couldn’t--

“ _ Aaaaurgh,” _ Gabe threw his head back and groaned as he came, shooting hot spurts of come down Jack’s throat, making Jack come as well; it ached, it was a sore, unpleasant feeling, but he never wanted Gabe to stop.

Gabe sighed heavily as he slid off Jack, running a hand through his hair and looking over the old soldier one last time.

“Please, Gabe, one more time,” Jack asked, but his voice was cracked, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Next time,” Gabe said, almost pleasantly, and Jack realized for the second time that he’d put too much trust into Gabe as he felt a needle slide into his arm.

“Gabe--what are you--”

“Shh, Jack.” 

His vision was already beginning to cloud, and he slapped uselessly at the site of the injection. Once more, the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was Gabe’s voice, asking “what did you think? That I’d ever let you go again, once I had you?”

 


End file.
